


supervixen

by blueschist



Series: post-canon edoryo stories [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remote Controlled Vibrator, emotionally repressed man uses sex as catharsis, public vibrator, sho is so tired of his brother's shit its unreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueschist/pseuds/blueschist
Summary: If he could duel wearing a shock collar, he could duel with a vibrator in his ass.  No problem.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Series: post-canon edoryo stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	supervixen

**Author's Note:**

> [Come down to my house  
>  Stick a stone in your mouth  
>  You can always pull out  
>  If you like it too much](https://youtu.be/nMqslcTBRf8)  
> "kaiser gets kinkshamed"
> 
> warning: i use some language that could be considered ableist or offensive in a conversation near the end. it is not in reference to any character, but theyre talking about celebrity impersonators in las vegas. the word i use is midget. i am sorry. 
> 
> anyways. i am sorry for writing this. just take it, i don't want to look at it anymore.

“What if it gets stuck? You’ve seen that internet post, about the guy who had to go to the ER to get a vibrator removed from his ass.”

Ryo didn’t respond. Edo had a terrifying realization: “Oh my god. You don’t care! The possibility of it _turns you on_!”

“So?” Ryo said defensively. “You're dating me, so you’re fucked up by association!”

“Not how it works babe.”

“Besides,” Ryo stated, “it’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“Done what? Gotten a vibrator stuck so far up your butt you had to get it surgically removed?”

“No! I meant worn a vibrator in public. No one noticed. And they make ones that are, uh...” He mimed the shape with his hands. “... flared at the base, so it can’t get lost.”

“You’re a freak.”

“You didn’t notice either.” Ryo huffed and looked away, clearly embarrassed about having to spell things out. “I just thought… it would be _nice_ … if you were the one, y’know, _controlling_ it.”

“Okay, that’s sweet and all, and I’m really flattered, but you want me to do this while you’re having a televised match! There will be cameras all over you! Hundreds if not thousands of people will be watching you!”

“Everyone already makes o-faces while dueling, it’s not a big deal.”

It wasn’t that Edo didn’t like the mental image of his partner red-faced, wanton and unravelling, on live TV. It was a great mental image! The smart and responsible thing would be to _keep_ it that way. It absolutely did _not_ need to be made a reality. The whole idea was just, well, stupid. Like, really fucking dumb. Ill-advised. “What about, like, a test run?” Edo suggested.

Ryo rolled his eyes. “I _told_ you, I’ve already done it myself several times. I know I can handle it.”

“And that’s supposed to inspire confidence in me… _how_?”

Ryo narrowed his eyes. “...Because you trust me?” he said hopefully.

“Jesus Christ, I can’t believe I’m actually letting you talk me into this. You’re so gross, you know that right? Absolutely fucking disgusting.”

“I thought that’s what you liked about me?”

“Me? Like _you_? Don’t make me laugh,” Edo said. “You know what they say: keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

“Kiss your enemies. Make sure to periodically fuck your enemies in the ass when they ask nicely enough. Suck your enemy’s dick, eat your enemy’s ass, et cetera et cetera.”

“I think we get it. God, you’re awfully mouthy tonight.”

Ryo nuzzled into his partner’s shoulder. “Yeah? But you like that about me.”

“We _just_ went over this; I don’t like you, actually.”

“That’s because you love me.”

“Yeah,” Edo said quietly, “I do.” 

—

Edo took his place among the audience. He had a clear view of both the arena and the large television screens that showed close-up shots, though there was nothing worth showing at the moment, as the competitors had yet to enter the stage.

He couldn’t believe he’d been talked into this. Ryo was just _so fucking gross_ about literally everything, and yeah, sure, maybe Edo found that kinda hot, but still. Gross.

The lights in the stadium dimmed. Ryo and his opponent entered the arena from opposite sides. For a short moment, Ryo looked back over his shoulder, searching the crowd for Edo. He looked completely composed, wearing his trademarked scowl. But they hadn’t started yet. The vibrator’s remote sat untouched in Edo’s pocket. 

Edo smiled. If Ryo so badly wanted to be undone in front of a live audience, then he was in for a treat.

—

Ryo was already slightly aroused just from the anticipation. He took a steadying breath and activated his duel disk, slotting his deck into the holder.

His opponent took the first turn, setting a few cards and summoning a monster in defense position. Ryo set two cards and got two monsters on the field. There were no flaws in his strategy. But… why hadn’t Edo turned the vibe on yet? It was a little concerning.

Ryo’s mind returned to the present when his opponent activated a trap, lowering the attack points of his monsters. Well, shit. Ryo needed to… to…  
_ohhh_  
...to focus.

Ryo’s eyes widened just a fraction as he worked to even out his breathing. This would be easy. He’s done this before, and it wasn’t like Edo had turned it to one of the more intense settings. Ryo just needed to focus on his breathing and on the card game in front of him. If he could ignore the pain from shock collars, he could ignore a vibrator in his ass.

It wasn't long before Ryo figured out the pattern Edo was going for. Whenever Ryo took damage, the speed would increase. Whenever his opponent took damage, the speed would be lowered. 

Which meant Ryo could play off any changes in facial expression as reactions to the solid vision system.

So when Edo drastically increased the vibrator’s intensity, Ryo felt comfort knowing that all he needed to do was destroy his opponent’s monster. So he did.

But the vibrator’s speed did not change.

He swallowed. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. He tried to discreetly glance to where he knew Edo was sitting in the audience, but didn’t manage to catch sight of him. Ryo stood with his knees completely locked because otherwise he knew he’d collapse. If Edo kept this up, he was going to cum right then and there, in the middle of a duel. Fuck.

And then all of a sudden, it stopped. Ryo was relieved but he also felt bereft. He _needed_ that friction, that movement, like it had been the only thing keeping him afloat. 

-

Edo’s phone buzzed. Sho was texting him.

 _**Sho:**   
_ _maybe get an ambulance on standby?_

 _**Edo:**  
_ _Don’t worry. he’s fine._

_**Sho:**  
god fucking damnit. PLEASE tell me this isn’t a fetish thing. its a fetish thing, isn’t it? _

_**Edo:**  
I can neither confirm nor deny your suspicions. _

_**Edo:**  
I take it you’re hoping it's cardiac arrest? _

_**Sho:**  
god. fuck. you’re both so fucking stupid. Ed, youre supposed to be the one with SENSE _

Wow, Sho must be _pissed_ to be breaking out the four-letter words like that.

_**Sho:**  
our PARENTS are watching this, ed. i’m going to have to tell them that their eldest child has a gross humiliation kink that he can’t keep confined to the bedroom like a normal person, and its all because YOU can’t exercise good judgment. fuck you _

_**Edo:**  
Wait. why is it solely on ME to use common sense? _

_**Sho:**  
...when was the last time my brother used his brain to think _

Oh. Right. When it came to matters outside of Duel Monsters, Ryo almost exclusively thought with his dick. His brain was merely an accessory to help his dick come up with new ideas.

Right now, Ryo was flushed and sweating, growing increasingly frustrated with his opponent’s strategy. His opponent was running some sort of overcomplicated banishment deck designed specifically to stall and be as annoying as possible, which was terrible when combined with Ryo’s current predicament of having a seven-speed remote-controlled prostate massager shoved snugly up his ass. Edo could see the desperation on his face, the subtle change in his stance, the tenseness of his shoulders and legs, how he held onto each breath a little too long to be breathing normally. And god, if it wasn’t the hottest thing Edo had ever seen. 

It was a good thing he’d let Ryo talk him into this; seeing Hell Kaiser squirm was _so_ worth it.

When Kaiser won he smiled, shook his opponent’s hand, and quickly left the arena, pushing past several reporters who would chalk his behavior up to him being in a bad mood as per usual. If he was walking a little stiffly, nobody mentioned it.

Edo was waiting outside of Ryo’s dressing room, casually leaning against the wall. “You looked a little perturbed back there, something the ma-”

Ryo grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a forceful kiss. They stumbled through the door and Ryo slid halfway down the wall, knees shaking so badly he could barely stand.

“Edo…” he whined, voice breathy and pitched, “fuck me. I can’t wait any longer.”

“Can you make it home?”

Ryo made a pained expression that absolutely did not pull at anything in Edo’s heart.

“Listen, I know for a fact that you aren’t gonna want to do anything after this; it’s for the best if we’re somewhere we don’t have to clear out of in less than an hour.”

Ryo nodded and began trying to inch up into a standing position. “Touch me a little bit?”

“Not until we get home. We’re staying pretty close by; it’s just a quick car ride and we’re there.”

Ryo let out a shaky breath. “...please put it on the lowest setting.”

“I was just gonna turn it off.”

Ryo squeezed his arm. “No! Don’t… Let me grab my things.”

The car ride was thankfully uneventful and quick. Edo made that into a game as well. He kept the vibe at a moderate speed, but whenever they got caught at a red light he’d turn it off. He did not miss the way Ryo’s face scrunched up whenever they drove over a bump or a pothole, and he had the brief thought that _maybe they shouldn’t be doing this in a rental car._

The minute they stopped Ryo bolted from the car into the hotel, jamming the elevator buttons with a terrifying fury. In the room, Edo waited for him to get his coat and shirt off before shoving him against the wall and grabbing a fistful of his hair. Ryo moaned.

“Shoulda seen yourself,” Edo said into Ryo’s neck, mouth against his pulse, “acting like such a little slut. Practically begging to be dicked down in the middle of a duel like that. You’re so fucking shameless.”

Edo was certain the only reason Ryo was still able to stand was because he was currently trapped between Edo and the wall. He'd slid down to the point he was practically sitting on Edo’s knee. Edo stroked him through the fabric of his jeans, and Ryo’s hips jerked forward involuntarily.

“Nnn… m-more, please.”

“Get on the bed.”

Ryo shakily pushed off the wall and lay on the bed with his legs hanging over the side.

“On your back.”

Edo began undoing the other’s pants, cursing as he got them to mid-thigh and realized Ryo was still wearing his ridiculous combat boots. 

“Why do you wear shoes that are so fucking annoying to take off?”

“It’s called fashion, Ed,” Ryo said snidely, “Maybe you should try it out sometime.”

Edo reached into his pocket and turned the vibrator to the highest setting. Ryo let out a high pitched whine and attempted to curl in on himself, but was prevented from doing so by Edo’s hold on his knees. He kissed Ryo’s inner thigh. “You must be so desperate to cum right now.”

Ryo nodded vigorously.

“Hm? Were you trying to say something?” Edo asked, stroking Ryo languidly, just enough pressure to be felt but not enough to actually _do_ anything.

Ryo was having trouble forming words. How could he, when every one of Edo’s touches burned his skin raw? It hurt, god, he was so aroused _it hurt,_ he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, he—

Edo circled his thumb around the tip of Ryo’s cock. “Use your words, babe,” he said, kissing up Ryo’s thigh, closer, closer, so tantalizingly _close—_

“Edo, Ed, please, I, please let me cum,” he sobbed, “ _please_ , I can’t, I _need_ you, Ed, I need you _so bad_ ~”

Edo groaned. “God, you are so hot like this,” he said, rubbing circles into Kaiser’s thigh. There was just something about seeing Ryo so undone like this; seeing the normally stoic Kaiser beg and cry and experience unrestrained feeling. For someone who normally forbade himself from expressing emotions, it was cathartic. 

And it _was_ precious, knowing that Ryo trusted _him_ with his vulnerability like this, had made Edo the keeper of this catharsis. It made Edo’s heart swell with affection, though he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

Kaiser was so close already that Edo barely had to do anything. Edo kissed up Ryo’s swollen shaft and took the head into his mouth.

“I’m…” The world around Ryo exploded into darkness and color, and he briefly imagined himself as a detached spirit, gazing down at himself and Edo on the bed. After he returned to higher awareness, he realized, with a jolt of pain, pleasure, and panic, that the vibe was still going.

Edo helped him into a sitting position. Ryo, sweaty and boneless, muscles stinging with exhaustion, complied. 

“I’m not taking your boots off for you and I’m not gonna fuck you with them on. Take ‘em off,” Edo said.

Ryo nodded, leaning over the side of the bed to unlace his horribly complicated shoes. This put the vibrator at a new, much less forgiving angle inside of him, and he gasped, doubling over his knees as he clutched at his boot cuffs. Edo was right; why _did_ he wear such difficult shoes?

Ryo started to say something, but his words quickly devolved into a kind of frustrated noise that was between a growl and a sob.

Edo stilled. “Uh, you ok?”

“If I wasn’t I would’ve said something already,” Ryo answered crossly. “Help me pull these off.”

“Alright, geez!”

Now completely nude, Ryo lay back and pulled Edo down into a vicious, hungry kiss. “Now hurry up and fuck me, will you?”

Edo sat up. “If you’re gonna be like that then I might as well go jack off in the bathroom.”

“Wait! No, that’s not—!”

Edo slid off the bed. “I mean, between you and my hand, my hand doesn’t talk back to me.”

“No— Edo, wait! Please! Pleaseplease _please_. I’ll shut up this time for real!”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Edo muttered, shrugging out of his shirt. He removed the rest of his clothes and fished the remote out of his pants pocket so he could turn the vibrator off. He turned back to Ryo. “You’ve been waiting for a while, haven’t you?” Edo climbed between his partner’s legs.

“Mhmm.”

Edo removed the vibrator and set it aside. “You wanted me to come down and take you right there in the arena, huh?” he said into Ryo’s ear as he slicked up his cock. He always found this part awkward, never knowing if his dirty talk was too mild or too far. Despite Edo’s ability to talk shit in the dueling arena and in interviews, this kind of thing did not come naturally to him when in the bedroom.

“I need you, I need you _so_ bad, Ed.” Ryo hooked his left leg over Edo’s shoulder.

Edo aligned himself with Ryo’s entrance, hilting himself in one thrust and setting a quick, brutal pace. Ryo’s left knee was pushed up next to his chin, toes curled behind Edo’s head. _G_ _oddamn_ did it feel good to finally be inside Ryo. He'd been waiting for this all night.

“The proud Hell Kaiser, getting brutally fucked over an international broadcast,” Edo said in between biting and sucking at the juncture of Ryo’s jaw, “everyone’ll finally see what you _really_ are; a bitch who wants nothing more than to be used like the slut he is.” Edo pushed his partner’s knees up higher, putting himself at an angle where he could better hit Ryo’s oversensitive prostate.

“God, fuck! Fuck!” Ryo’s voice rose in pitch with each thrust, his eyelids squeezed shut and damp with tears. Ryo had become a sobbing, shaking mess, each snap of Edo’s hips more deliciously painful than the last.

“Edo… Edo…” He was full-on crying now. “So good… You fill me up _so good_ , Ed. I can’t -- I can’t...” Ryo came with a choked cry, face hidden in the crook of his elbow, cum spurting onto his abdomen.

“Where do you—”

“Inside. _Please_.”

Edo groaned, dropping his hold on Ryo’s legs in favor of grabbing his hips and pulling him onto each erratic thrust until he finished. Edo stopped for a minute to catch his breath, forehead resting on Ryo’s heaving chest.

“That… might’ve been too much,” Ryo admitted, “I may have… overestimated… my ability.”

Edo pulled out. Cum dribbled out of Ryo’s asshole. “That’s par for the course for you.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you OK though?”

“Yeah. It was just. A lot.” He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “Can you get a washcloth? I’m uh… leaking on the bed.”

“Wow. Gross.”

“It’s _your_ cum.”

“Yeah, and? Still gross.”

Edo cleaned them up and quickly got back in bed. Ryo wasted no time snuggling up to him, resting his head in the crook of Edo’s shoulder and lacing their fingers together. Ryo continued to play with Edo’s hand, turning it around and examining it, bending his fingers back and forth, and Edo found himself nodding off.

“We should get married,” Ryo said suddenly, gaze fixed on their hands.

Edo suddenly felt very awake. “Um, what?”

Ryo stilled. “I said we should get married.”

“No, I heard you, I just… where’s this coming from? Did having that vibrator in you scramble your brains as well?”

Ryo refused to make eye contact. “No. I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” he said.

“What brought this up?”

Ryo swallowed. “I live in the States now, but most of my family is across the pacific. I… if we’re married, you can make medical decisions for me… in case I’m incapacitated.”

“Whoa, wait, you’re not planning on dying on me, are you?”

“Just in case.”

“You wanna get married because, let me get this straight, you want _me_ to pull the plug on you?”

“Incapacitated doesn’t necessarily mean _brain dead_ , dipshit. It can be any number of things. Like what if they’re doing surgery on my heart and they find something wrong with my, uh, my dick-“

“If they’re doing heart surgery then why would they be looking at your dick?”

“I don’t know, I’m not a doctor. It was the first thing I thought of.”

“Ok, ok. I get it.”

“Then what?”

“Is that the only reason you want to get married?”

“No. There’s other reasons. Logistically, that one is the most important.”

Edo stifled a laugh. “So this is about logistics?”

“N-no! Ugh, do you have to be so annoying about it?”

“Annoying? You’re the one who wants to get married all of a sudden.”

Ryo mumbled something that Edo couldn’t quite catch.

“What was that?”

Ryo mumbled again.

“I literally did not hear anything you just said.”

“I SAID I think ‘Ryo Phoenix’ sounds nice.”

“You don’t have to take my name, I mean we could hyphenate or…”

“Marufuji Edo sounds fucking stupid.”

“I’m just saying we can negotiate.”

“I don’t _want_ to negotiate; I want to take your name. What’s so hard to understand?”

“Nothing, nothing. I just… wasn’t expecting it.”

“I want to live the rest of my life with you,” Ryo said, suddenly serious, “however long that may be. I don’t plan on dying early; if I remain mindful of my condition I can still have a long and fulfilling life. And I’ve found that I’ve actually started to enjoy being alive.”

Edo snickered. “Dude, that’s… incredibly gay.”

Ryo smacked him on the shoulder. “I was trying to be heartfelt, you ass; don’t count on that happening again.”

“No, it’s… it’s nice,” Edo said, “I… wouldn’t mind spending my life with you… I guess that means we’re engaged now?”

Ryo gazed up at where Edo was sitting up in bed. “Yeah,” he said, “something like that.”

“Ah, my side of the venue is going to be empty; I don’t have any family.”

“Who said anything about having a ceremony? We’ll get married in Vegas. We could have midget Britney Spears officiate it.”

Edo looked affronted. “I’m filing for divorce. The fact that you’d even suggest such a thing shows me that our marriage is doomed.”

“You can’t divorce me; we’re not even married yet. Also I thought you _liked_ Britney Spears?”

“That doesn’t mean I want a Britney Spears impersonator to officiate my wedding! If you truly loved me, you’d know that I would never accept anything less than the _real_ Britney," Edo said. "Honestly, at this point I think I'm going to remarry you just so I can divorce you _twice_.”

“I’ll take you to court for everything you got.”

“I’ll make you sign a prenup.”

“Prenuptial agreements signed under duress aren’t legally valid.”

“I’ll just have to hire a better lawyer than you do.”

Ryo rolled onto his back. “Mmm, we’ll see about that.”

"In fact, no. I'm going to stay married to you out of spite."

"Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> as a rule, i don't really write smut. i find it boring, and the number of fictional characters likely to get off to the same things as me... is not very high. this is pretty mild
> 
> whats not to love about marufuji ryo? he has literally the exact same fashion sense as me and he gives off the vibe of someone who only listens to incredibly obscure metal, industrial, and electronic. Basically: I can very easily project my own tastes onto him. 
> 
> edo is like “wow this song is pretty upbeat for you” and ryo is just like ["yeah its about murder-suicide thanks”](https://youtu.be/tw6tQmMwcTw)


End file.
